These Bloodied Streets
by JustxAxSimplexFangirl
Summary: Ruby is young, innocent, and naive girl when she joins her sisters biker gang, the White Dragon. She comes to see a different side of her city, and herself. modern AU-multiships-biker AU
1. Chapter 1

I was just supposed to do this for my father, I was just supposed to bring Yang home... But I decided to do want I always wanted to do.

Yang is polishing Bumblebee, Blake is laying back in a recliner, reading the latest cosmopolitan, drawing mustaches on the woman. Cinder was talking with Emerald, laughing loudly, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Nora playing Remnant, Nora obviously winning, chanting I'm queen of the castle repeatedly. Velvet, Coco, and Neopolitan sit on the old couch they dragged in here, watching YouTube on their phones. I walked into the wear house, clutching my books close to me. Yang looks up from Bumblebee hearing the the large metal doors slam shut. She walked over to me, whipping some grime off her hands onto a rag.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Yang has an exasperated tone in her voice.

"Dad wanted me to come get you." I mumble. "He's worried..."

Yang tsks. "I'm not going home, and you can tell dad to blow it out his ass. Now go home."

She turns to walk away but I grasp onto her tightly. "Wait!"

"What Ruby!? Yang shouts. A few heads turn toward us.

"I-I want to join." I whisper barely audible.

"Speak up." Yang instructs me.

"I want to join the White Dragon!" I shout, eyes full of fury.

"I don't want you to join, you're too young!" Yang shouts back.

"I am not! I'm 17 years old, I'm not a child anymore." I stomp my foot to emphasize my point. "I don't need you telling me what to do!"

"You're two years younger then our youngest member, you're still in school, you still live with dad!" She glares down at me. "You're still just a child."

"I. Am. Not!" I scream. "You've only ever looked down on me, always thinking that that I'm just a little kid, you don't ever treat me as your equal, just your lesser, and sick and tired of it!"

Yang sighs, running a hand through her long golden locks. "Look Ruby, I'm sorry but my decision is final. I'm still the leader of the White Dragon, so my weird is law."

"Co-Leader." Blake mumbles, standing up and walking towards us. She looks me over like a wolf looking over it's prey. After a long moment of observation she finally speaks. "Let her join."

"What!?" Yang glares at Blake.

"Let her join." Blake repeats, unfazed by my sisters glares.

"W-Why!?" Yangs eyes flash red. "Why would I let my baby sister join the White Dragon!? Why would I want to put her I to danger like that!?"

"Because she's strong." Blake smirks. "I know it, you know it, and hopefully she knows it too."

"Y-Yes!" I sputter out. "I am strong, I'd be a great addition to White Dragon!"

"I won't let you! You don't even have a bike!" Yang crosses her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I've been saving!" I counter. "I have a enough!"

"See, she can join." Blake grins at me, causing me to blush. "Besides, new members are always needed."

Yang huffs. "Who here thinks she should join!? We'll leave it too a vote."

"I say she joins." Cinder smiles over at me. "If she gets hurt she'll only have herself to blame."

"I'm with Cinder." Emerald seconds the notion.

"I don't think she's old enough, I'm with Yang." Pyrrha adds.

"We were all young once, let her prove herself." Weiss smiles at me. "Let her join."

"Yeah!" Nora cheers. "Let her join!"

"No, we can't risk a minor joining." Velvet interjects. "We have to think about White Dragon's safety, as well as our own individual well being."

"She'll be fine, she's the legal age to drive a motorcycle. And she's smart, if she's your sister she knows a thing or two about bikes, right Yang?" Coco tilts her sunglasses down slightly in questioning.

"Well... Yeah..." Yang mutters. "But still!"

"But still nothing!" Neopolitan looks up from her phone. "You just don't want to do it because she's your baby sister. Just let her join."

"That's seven against three, majority rule, she's in." Blake announces, patting me on the back. I wince under her powerful pats.

"No! She's! Not!" Yang shouts. "I will not allow her to join!"

"And I will!" Blake barks back, stepping close to Yang. Despite Yang's height advantage by a couple inches, Blake doesn't back down. "You need to let your sister grow up, and make her own choices, the gang agrees, so what does it matter?"

"I don't want to see her get hurt!?"

"Wouldn't it be better to have her close to you at all times then?" Blake reasons. "Think about it. This way Ruby can be with you at all times, and you won't have to worry about her as much. You're a mess when you're not around her, you relax when she's around, and you hate leaving her in your fathers care, so why not put her under your care?"

"I... I'm still not sure..." Yang mumbles.

"Look how about this, if she gets hurt, in any way, I'll take full responsibility and she can be discharged from the gang." Blake compromises. "Okay?"

Yang hesitates a second before nodding. "Okay."

Blake smiles at me, and I blush a little under her gaze. "Welcome to the White Dragon Ruby Rose."

I take a few seconds before nodding. "Th-Thank you! I promise I won't let you down, I'll do my very best!"

"Weiss come over here!" Yang calls over to Weiss. She sighs, throwing down her cards and walks over to Yang.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be rooming with Ruby from now on."

"Wh-What? Why do I have to look after the kid?" Weiss furrows her brow in both confusion and irritation. "Why can't you? You're the one that wanted to look after her in the first place!"

"I'll look after her when she's here, but I won't look after her when I have my free time." Yang smirks. "Besides, you did agree she could join."

"But I didn't mean I wanted to look after her." Weiss throws her hands up in the air. "And what about the others that wanted her to join!?"

"Don't argue with me Weiss, I'm leaving my baby sister in your care, you should feel honored." Yang smiles, patting her on the shoulder and walking off to continue her work on Bumblebee.

"Always picking on me..." Weiss grumbles, but takes my hand in hers. "Come on kid, let's introduce you to everyone."

"O-Okay," I stutter out, following her.

"This is Pyrrha." She introduces me to Pyrrha, though I've already met, or at least heard about all the girls here. Pyrrha we're a black leather jacket, the back and right shoulder decorated with the White Dragons Symbol, a white dragons head, breathing out blue flames. Under the jacket she wears a black tank top, embroidered in golden letters are the words last survivor.

"Hello." Pyrrha smiles at me. "As Weiss said my name is Pyrrha."

"You're name is very beautiful." I mumble.

"Thank you, it is from Greek mythology, Pyrrha was the daughter of Pandora." Pyrrha says with pride in her voice.

"This is Nora." Weiss continues, the gingered the to Pyrrha smiles cheekily up at me.

"I don't really know what my name is from, I just know it's cute, like meeeee!" She draws out the e in me as she presses her index fingers to her cheeks.

"Um, yes, you are." I blush, looking down.

"Awe thanks! You're pretty cute too,especially when you blush." Nora giggles. I blush brighter.

"Okay, come on newbie, I don't want this to take all day." Weiss pulls me over to Cinder and Emerald. "Cinder, this is Ruby."

"Charmed." Cinder smiles at me.

"Emerald, Ruby, Ruby, Emerald.'

"Nice to meet you." Emerald extends her hand to shake mine. I take it, her grip a bit constricting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for letting me join." I thank them, bowing slightly.

"She's so cute, and so proper." Cinder chuckles.

"Alright come on, this is taking to long." Weiss huffs, pulling me over to Velvet, Coc, and Neopolitan. "Girls this is Ruby, say hi."

"Hi I'm Velvet." Velvet greets, her face not really showing much emotion.

"Hello." I greet her.

"I'm Coco, and this in Neopolitan." Coco Introduces herself and the girl next to her. Neopolitan looked up from her phone and gave a quick smile before looking back down. "Nice to meet you Ruby."

"It's really nice to meet you all." I smile at the three.

"Okay, now that that's all cleared up, I'm going back to my game." Weiss, turns but I grab onto the sleeve of her leather jacket. The white dragons eyes meets mine.

"Wait, i-i wanted to apologize." I squeak.

"For?" Weiss looks at me quizzically.

"For you having to take care of me, I know it must be a real bother."

Weiss sighs, giving me a soft smile. "No, it's fine, really. Everyone here is living with somebody else. Cinder, Emerald, and Neopolitan all live together, Pyrrha and Nora, Coco and Velvet, the only ones who don't are me, Yang , and Blake. It was bound to happen sometime."

"Still, I'm sorry you have to look after the newbie." I mumble.

Weiss shrugs, smiling. "It's better then bunking with one of these bitches."

"You'd know all about being a bitch wouldn't you Weiss!" Blake calls from her reclaimed recliner. Weiss flips Blake off, Blake merely chuckling. I giggle.

"What's so funny?" Weiss eyes me.

"Nothing, it's just..." I smile a little to myself. "You guys all seem like one big family."

Weiss looks at me in surprise before smiling herself, scratching the back of her head. "Yeah, I guess we kinda are."

We stand there smiling at each other before Weiss finally looks away, coughing into her hand. "We better get your things from your house, and then go to my place."

I nod. "Do you have a car?"

"No, but we'll take Blake's truck. You okay with that Blake!?" Weiss calls over to the black haired girl.

"Yeah, fine by me." Blake calls back. "Just bring it back when you're done."

"Okay, let's head out." Weiss claps her hands, taking mine in hers. "Come on."

"O-Okay!" I nod, smiling wide.


	2. Chapter 2

We head to my house, anxiety gripping at my stomach. What will dad say, what will he do? When Yang left it was awful, so much screaming and shouting, things being thrown, threats being tossed at each other. Eventually Yang left, storming out of the house, and she hasn't come back since. It was around a year ago that that happened, and my dad still gets angry about it sometimes. I love my father, but after the death of Yangs mother, then mine, he's been bitter, colder. Yang used to say that before, he would always be smiling, always be happy. Sometimes I was jealous of her, because she got to know him when he was like that, and I never did.

We pull up in front of my house and I'm brought back to reality.

"I'll help you pack your things." Weiss mumbles, getting out of the truck. I follow her into my house.

"Ruby how did it g-" My dad stops short when he sees Weiss, her arms crossed over her chest, the insignia of the White Dragon clearly visible on the right shoulder of her jacket. My dad swallows, speaking slowly now. "Ruby, what's going on, what is she doing here?"

I take a few deep breaths, steeling my nerves for what's about to come. "She's here to help me get my things."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" My dad stares at me wide eyed. I swallow the lump of anxiety that forms in my throat.

"I going to go live with Yang." I lie. Dad doesn't know about the White Dragon, simply believing that Yang now lived with some of her older friends who wear the White Dragoon jackets as a symbol of unity. "I'm moving out."

"Y-You can't do that!" My father tries to speak sternly, but his voice wavers. "You're still a child."

"I'm seventeen dad, I'm going to turn eighteen in a few months." I knit my bow together in irritation. "I'm not a little girl anymore, I can make my own choices."

"You're still my daughter!" He shouts at me, making me wince. "And you are not leaving!"

"Yes, I am." I say as calmly as possible but it still feels as though I'm about to shatter. I head for my room Weiss following behind me. My dad tries to grab my arm but I yank it away from him, running into my room with Weiss and bolting the lock behind me. He bangs on the door, yelling at me to open it this instant. I pull out a couple suitcases from under my bed, opening them on my bed. I pack up my clothes, a few of my books, phone, and wallet and a few other random things. I hand one of the suitcases to Weiss, and she lifts it easily in one hand. I have to pull mine behind me with both. I unlock the door and head out. My dad blocks the front door, the only way out of the house besides the garage.

"Ruby Rose, you are not leaving this house! Now go unpack!" He orders, but I refuse to obey. I try to get past him, but he stands firm.

"Dad move!" I shriek at him.

"I will not young lady!"

I let out a frustrated groan, trying to push him out of the way. This catches him of guard and he stumbles, before righting himself. I use the few seconds to slip past him, but he catches me by the hair, pulling me back inside. I scream at the pain, as he nearly tears my hair out.

"Hey!" Weiss barks, speaking for the first time since we got out of the car. She grabs the arm that holds my hair, digging her nails deep into my fathers flesh, till blood oozes out of little crescent shaped openings. My father lets go of me, and I scramble for the door, wanting to get out, wanting to escape. I can hear Weiss shouting at my father as I exit the place I once called home. "Don't you ever fucking hurt your daughter! Why kind of father are you!?"

I can feel the tears springing to my eyes as I throw my suitcase into the back of the truck, before climbing in the front. The tears come streaming down my face like a waterfall, thick, and hot, and full of pain. It's a few minutes before Weiss gets in, having thrown my other suitcase in the back with the other. She lifts up the divider, and pulls me into a hug, tucking my head under her chin, she strokes my hair gentle, being tender with my still sore head. I cry into her arms for a long time, and she murmurs sweet words to me.

In that moment I feel safer then I have at home for a long time.

The drive to Weiss's apartment is filled with silence, the only noise being the whoosh of the wind against the truck and my soft hiccups. When we arrive Weiss carries both my suitcases upstairs, despite my protest. Weiss's apartment has two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a small kitchen. It's nothing to fancy, but considering that she's affording it on her own, I'd say it's it's better then anything I could afford.

"So this is the place." She mutters, placing my suitcases down on the ground. "Bathrooms over there, it has a shower and a toilet, no tub though. My beds this one here, yours is on the other side, and that's the kitchen, it's got a stove, mini fridge and a microwave. Want me to help you unpack?"

"Um..." I hesitate. "O-Okay."

Weiss nods, heading into my room with the suitcases in hand. She sets them on the bed. "You have your own closet, sorry it's kinda small, but you should be able to fit everything in it."

"No, it's fine, really." I mumble, starting to unpack my belongings. A small bed, most likely only a twin, the closet, and a small bed side dresser are the only furniture in the room. Still, it's nice. Cozy.

Weiss simply nods, starting to hang my clothes on hangers. We work in silence like this for a while before I finally speak.

"He isn't usually like that, my dad." I touch the back of my head. "He has some anger problems, but that was the first time he ever actually hurt me... I think he was just scared, he's lost a lot of people, I can understand why he would be afraid to lose me too."

"That doesn't matter." I turn to look at Weiss, but her back is still to me. "That doesn't make up for the fact that he put his hands on you, that he hurt you. Don't ever make excuses for people who abuse you Ruby."

She turns to face me, her piercing blue eyes stone cold and serious.

"Don't ever let them trick you into thinking it won't happen again." She whispers.

"Weiss..." I reach out for her but she turns back around.

"What do you want for dinner?" Weiss asks.

"I-I don't care." I mumble.

"Well that's good cause all we got is ramen." She turns around and a smile is on her face. "I'll go make us some now."

"Okay... Thank you Weiss."

"No problem Ruby." She smiles at me one last time before walking out of the room. I continue to unpack, completely confused and intrigue all at the same time.

It's not long till I'm done unpacking, and by that time Weiss is calling me to come eat. A twinge of pain and sadness goes through me. It's not the first time I've felt this twinge. When I was little and the kids I'd play with mothers would call for them to come eat, I would get that twinge, that little sadness that they had something I would never have. A mother, calling them to eat, worrying about them, taking care of them... Loving them. But the feeling soon fades, as I've trained myself to do so for many years now. No use feeling sad and moping all the time, especially over something that can't be changed. I walk into the small kitchen, two bowl of ramen waiting on the even smaller counter top. I pull up a nearby stool and begin to eat. Weiss sits across from me, eating her food slower then I ever have do. When I was younger, Yang and I would fight over food all the time, stealing it from each other every chance we got. Our family wasn't very wealthy, so we only got small meals, and never really got any desserts or treats, except for special occasions. Living like that, you learn to either eat fast or lose your meal.

"Slow down, you're going to choke." Weiss instructs, and I look up from the bowl to see her staring at me, mouth a firm, pursed line.

"Sorry..." I mutter. "I'm not really used to getting to eat so much."

Weiss raises and eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

I furrow my brow, shaking my head. "No. I usually don't get to eat so much, my family can't really afford much. You might have been able to tell by the state of our house."

Weiss opens her mouth to speak, but closes it. She does so a few more times before getting up, sliding her bowl over to me. "Here, I'm not very hungry anyway."

"Are you sure?" I ask. She looks away, nodding. I smile at her kind gesture. "Thank you Weiss."

"It's nothing, really." She heads out of the kitchen, and a few seconds later I hear the sound of the shower going. I shrug, still smiling to myself. It's really a great deal more than nothing. It means a lot to have someone care about me.

I eat the rest of the ramen, patting my full belly as I head back into my room, flopping down on the bed. I stare up at the ceiling, wondering just how everything in my life changed so fast. Not even a twelve hours ago I was sitting at home, wondering just what it would be like to be in my sisters gang. And now her I am, living with one of its members, apart of the White Dragon. I smile a little, resting my arms behind my head. This is all I've wanted for the longest time, to be back with my sister, to be apart of her gang, to be somewhere I can feel accepted.

I turn on my side, feeling drowsy and ready for bed after the long day. I hear the shower turn off a few minutes later, and Weiss's footsteps are audible outside my door.

"Goodnight Ruby." Weiss whispers softly outside my door.

"Goodnight Weiss." I whisper back.

After her footsteps have gone, and the door to her room is closed, I get up, turn off the lights, and go to sleep. The world of deep, dark world of sleep envelopes me, the outside world forgotten. It feels as though I've only been a sleep a minute before there's a loud banging on the door.

"Get up Ruby! You need to wake up!" I jolt upright, heart hammering in my chest as I look around me. Weiss opens the door and I spring to my feet.

"What's going into!? What happened!?" I question her, forgetting for a second where I am and what happened the previous day.

"Calm down Ruby." Weiss's voice is soothing. "You just need to wake up, or you're going to be late for school."

"O-Oh..." I nod slowly. "I-I guess I forgot."

Weiss smiles at me reassuringly. "Come on, I'll drive you."

I nod again, getting up. Weiss leaves my room so I can get changed, and once I'm done we head out in the truck.

"You wanna stop and get something to eat?" Weiss keeps her eyes on the road as she speaks.

"No." I shake my head. My appetite is gone, and anxiety has replaced it, as I wonder just how I will be able to go about my day like nothing has changed. I sigh, not caring as Weiss gives me a strange, somewhat concerned look. We arrive in about ten minutes, Weiss's apartment not being to far from my high school.

"I'll come pick you up at the end of school, 'kay?" I nod and she smiles. "Just don't worry about anything. Remember the White Dragon is a secret, so don't go around saying you joined."

"I know that..." I pout. Yang has already given me this lecture a hundred time, telling me to keep my trap shut about the White Dragon. "I'm not a child."

"You're right. You're an adult now, you're apart of the White Dragon and I trust you to protect it." Weiss nods, smiling softly. "You're apart of our family now."

I feel my heart swell at her words. "Th-Thank you Weiss..."

"It's nothing, now get going, you don't want to be late for class." I hop out of the truck, wave to Weiss as she drives off before running to class.


	3. Chapter 3

"She let you into the White Dragon!?" Penny exclaims, and I quickly rush to cover her mouth. Luckily I foresaw this, and took us to a secluded part of the library we're no one would hear us.

"Shhh, Penny! You have to be quiet, no one can know that I'm apart of the White Dragon." I clap my hands together, praying that this wasn't a bad idea. Penny is my best friend, and I trust her with my life, but she has a tendency to be a little... Eccentric. She comes from a very rich family, and her father is a genius scientist that works in a city a few hour away, leaving her in the care of her uncle Ironwood. She doesn't really know how to act around people because she grew up in a very sheltered environment.

"Sorry Ruby..." Penny mumbles.

I sigh. "It's fine Penny, just please be more careful. If anyone finds out the White Dragon will be in serious trouble."

"I understand!" Penny nods rapidly. "You're sister is the leader, she'd be in big trouble if anyone found out she started a biker gang."

"Yes, so please keep your voice down." I whisper. She covers he mouth with a small gasp and nods.

I smile a little. Despite Penny being a little weird she's been my best friend since she started attending Beacon High freshman year. Well, she's really my only friends, considering I'm a pretty big social outcast amongst the other students. People find me over energetic and annoying, and in a school like Beacon, if you're not a super smarty pants who only cares about passing their classes, you won't really fit in well. I'd rather be drawing or reading romance manga then taking notes and listening to never ending lectures.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I'm just so excited for you." Penny beams. "You've wanted to join the White Dragon since you found out Yang started it."

"Yeah, it is really exciting." I blush in embarrassment. "I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself, all the girls their are so cool! They're like anime heroines!"

"Like from the manga Rosario + Vampire?" Penny questions, eyes lighting up with excitement. "Do they do really cool fight scenes while wearing short skirts?"

"Um, not really." I rub the back of my head. "They all wear pants, cause I don't think you can really wear a skirt and ride a motorcycle... That would be really embarrassing."

"Then what are you gonna do about your uniform?" Penny tilts her head to the side slightly in question. I look down at my school uniform, a standard issue long sleeved white shirt, red tie, and red pleated skirt.

"I'm not sure..." I mumble. "I guess I'll have to start bringing a back up pair of clothes to wear when I'm hanging out with them."

Penny nods. "That sounds like a good idea."

I smile brightly at Penny just as the bell rings. "Come on, let's get to class."

"We have art next right?" Penny asks, and I nod. She's a little ditzy when it comes to remembering her schedule. Luckily we have an almost identical schedule, save for the fact that she has an elective of auto shop, where I have creative writing. "Good, I can't wait to work on my scrap metal robot."

"How's it coming along anyway?" We head out of the library into the busy hallway flooded with rowdy teenagers.

"Really good!" Penny beams. She's always loved talking about her robot creations and has excelled at math and science since she started school here. Having a scientist for a father really made her love that kind of thing. "If I get to add some electrical wiring to it is could actually make it work. But I don't think she's gonna let me do that."

"Well considering last time you started a fire and burned two people paintings." I shrug.

"I didn't mean to! Those girls got their paint brush water on Sparky when he was still in the open wire phase." Penny tries to reason and I give her a sympathetic look.

"I know, but I think for this project you should just leave it a scrap metal robot sculpture." I emphasis on the sculpture part. "Mrs. Hansen still gives you dirty looks you know."

"I know." Penny nods disheartened. We walk into the large classroom and I breath in the sweet smell of acrylic paint, and pencil shavings. This is the one place in the school that I really feel at home at. I smile at Mrs. Hansen and she smiles back. Penny smiles at her and she gives a look of distaste. I pat Penny's shoulder as she pouts. We get to work on our project, chatting as we do so.

"So how has your dad been?" I ask, mixing the color of two paints on separate pallet holder.

"He's been good." She smile softly. "He came and visited this weekend, he's not going to be able to come back for a month though, but he told me that he loves me and when he comes home next time he'll stay for a whole week."

"That's great Penny!" I smile at her. Penny loves her father very much, and though she doesn't say it, I know she hates that he has to work so far away. Getting to spend a whole week with him will really be good for her.

"I know right!" Penny beams. I smile at her enthusiasm. Penny may be weird, but she's still just a normal girl at heart, who loves her father very much. We get back to our projects and before I know it the class period is over. It's not long before the whole day has passed by and I'm outside the school wondering just what to do now.

"Hey loser!" I turn my head to see Cinder and Emerald in the same pickup truck that Weiss dropped me off in. "Get in!"

I run over to them and hop in the truck. Emerald smiles at me as Cinder drives off back to the warehouse.

"So how was school?" Cinder asks.

I shrug off my backpack, setting it down next to me. "It was good, boring but good."

"Yeah, school is super boring, that's why I dropped out my senior year." Emerald smirks, looking at me in the rear view mirror. "You're a senior now right?"

"Yeah, I'll be turning eighteen soon." I nod.

"Stay in school kid." Cinders voice is beautiful, soothing, and somehow intimidating as well. "This dumbass won't go anywhere in life without even a high school diploma. Do what I did, get through high school and college, then make your life however you want it."

"And you wanted to be apart of a biker gang?" Emerald scoffs.

Cinder simply smiles. "I simply wanted a little more... Excitement in my life."

"How old are you?" I question Cinder, Emerald, both of them?

"I'm 19." Emerald smirks proudly.

"I'm 22." Cinder answers. "I'm taking a sabbatical from college for a year or two."

"Oh." I nod in understanding. "So you're old enough to drink."

Cinder blinks before bursting into laughter. "That's the first thing that comes to mind!?"

I blush. "W-Well yeah. Yang is always going on about how stupid it is that we aren't allowed to drink till we're 21."

Cinder continues to chuckle. "You're cute Ruby Rose."

I blush brighter.

* * *

At the warehouse only Pyrrha, Nora, Yang, Blake and Weiss are there, milling about. A punching bag is set up in the corner, Pyrrha beating into it mercilessly. Nora watches, clapping and cheering her on. Yang continues to work on Bumblebee as she was before, Blake and Weiss speaking in hushed tones over at the table.

"We're back bitches!" Emerald calls. Pyrrha turns from her punching, sweat dripping down her face.

"Welcome back." Pyrrha nods, Nora getting up from her seat where she watches Pyrrha.

"Ruby!" Nora brings me into a bear hug. I wheeze as I feel her crushing me.

"Y-You're really strong." I croak out.

"Oh, I'm really not, you should check out Pyrrha's six pack!" Nora giggles.

I look over a Pyrrha wide eyed. "You have a six pack!?"

Pyrrha nods sheepishly. "Yeah, but it's not really all that impressive."

"Can I see?" I ask, excitement showing in my eyes. She nods, lifting up her tank top to reveal the toned muscles of her stomach. What Nora said was true she has a well defined six pack. "Wow! C-Can I feel them!?"

Pyrrha blushed but nods. I gently touch the hard muscle, amazed by how tough it feels.

"So cool!" I beam up at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha scratches the back of her head. "It's really not. A lot of the girls here have them."

"Really!?" I look at the girls around me.

Blake nods. "Me an your sister have them too."

"Yang you have a six pack now!?" I run over to her, lifting up her shirt and marveling at the muscle. "When did that happen!?"

"I started working out more intensely after I left home." Yang shrugs. "I'm sure you could get a six pack of your own if you stared lifting weighs instead of just running all the time."

"You're a runner?" Blake walks over to me and I nod, embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah, I ran track my freshman and sophomore year. I quit junior year cause the girls would make fun of me." I mumble.

"I went to Beacon, the people there are all asshats." Blake smirks. "Just make it through your senior year, then you won't have to worry about seeing those dickwads ever again."

I look up at her, my heart fluttering slightly. "Y-Yeah!"

"Hey Ruby, when are you going to get your bike?" Nora asks, having retaken her seat to watch Pyrrha continue her assault on the punching bag.

"Um, I don't know. I'd have to find a good dealership, and get a ride there... I can't really afford a really fancy model, but I can get something decent." I feel flustered, worried my inexperience will get me laughed at.

"I have a friend who's been looking to sell one of his bikes." Weiss mutters, more to herself then anyone. She turns to look at me and raises her voice. "He'll sell it to you for pretty cheap, how much do you have?"

"Um, about 3,500." I mumble.

She nods, looking satisfied. "Yeah, he'll be able to sell it to you for around that."

"Awesome!" I beam.

"You have your drivers license and motorcycles license right?" Blake asks. I nod and she smiles. "Good, we can't have you driving illegally."

At that comment a few of the members laugh. I look a little confused but laugh awkwardly with them. Blake sees my confusion and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"When we first started off a lot of the girls didn't have their licenses, so we got in a lot of trouble for that." Blake smirked. "Now we know how to not get caught."

I blink understanding but still slightly confused. I know my sisters gang isn't exactly legal, but they never did anything to bad... Right?

"Hey Weiss, you're in charge of taking Ruby where ever she needs to go till she gets her own bike, got that!?" Blake calls over to Weiss.

"Fuck you, she knows how to drive, why can't she drive herself!?" Weiss calls back from the couch.

"Because carpooling saves on gas and I'm not paying for you freeloaders any longer, I already let you use my truck, I'm not paying for gas when you drive it all over the place."

Weiss groans. "Fine, whatever."

I smile to myself as I watch Blake walk over to hassle Weiss some more. This really is like one big dysfunctional family.


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss take me to see her friend that's selling the bike, after we stop at home and I change into jeans, a tee, and a pink leather jacket. The ride there is quiet, save for the songs that play on the radio. When the song "This will be the Day" comes on I smile and begin to hum softly to myself.

"You like this song?" Weiss asks me cranking the volume. I nod and she breaks into a wide smile. "Me too! We are lighting, straying from the thunder, miracles of ancient wonder!"

I giggle as she sings along. I simply listen as she keeps her eyes on the road, but when she flicks them over to me and asks me to sing I blush and begin to sing softly.

"Come on, really belt it." Weiss encourages me.

"Legends scatter!" I belt it out just as she instructed. "Day and night will sever, hope and peace are lost forever."

"Yeah there you go!" Weiss laughs. We continue to sing loudly until the song ends, breaking into a fit of laughter afterwards. "Oh god, I haven sang like that in such a long time."

"Why not?" I question, smile still plastered on my face.

Weiss shrugs, smile wilting ever so slightly. "I just haven't."

"Oh." I nod. We sit in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip, Weiss turning down the radio to a soft hum. When we finally arrive I'm surprised by the location. An farmhouse, with a decrepit old barn in the back. The house itself is in good condition, nice shingles, pretty oak door, shiny brass knocker, but the barn is an almost polar opposite. Peeling and chipped paint, rusty hinges, a nearly completely caved in roof. It honestly looked like it could come crashing down at any moment. "This is the place?"

"This is the place." Weiss nods, smiling at my expression. "I know it doesn't look like much, but Jaune keeps his bikes in excellent condition."

I smile up at Weiss and she smiles back. "I'm sure if he's a friend of yours he knows what he's doing."

We walk up to the house, knocking loudly waiting for an answer. The series of loud crashes can be hear inside along with the sound of dogs barking. The door finally swings open and a flustered looking blonde with three dogs jumpy on him stands on the other side of the screen door.

"Weiss!" The blonde, Jaune, smiles brightly down on Weiss, and she gives a nod in greeting. "You didn't tell me you were coming over."

"Yeah sorry about that, but my friend here needs a bike asap." Weiss shrugs. "Can you hook her up?"

"You know I can!" Jaune nods enthusiastically. "Come with me."

Jaune struggles to get out of the house without letting the dogs out, nudging them gently with his foot as he closes the screen door on his leg before slipping it out. I giggle softly at the spectacle.

"He's kinda goofy." I whisper over to Weiss.

She chuckles. "Yeah, he is isn't he."

We giggle softly as Jaune leads us to the barn. I'm a little apprehensive to go in, afraid the roof will fall in on us as the wind gusts outside, causing the wood to creak loudly. But Jaune assures me that the barn has stood for many years and it won't collapse today. I reluctantly enter, looking around the messy barn filled with mechanical equipment.

"Uh sorry about the mess..." Jaune scratches the back of his head. "If I'd known you were coming over I would have cleaned up."

"It's fine Jaune." Weiss walks through the mess, boots stepping over nuts and bolts like their nothing. "So where the bike?"

"It's right over there." Jaune nods his head over an all black motorcycle in the corner of the barn. "It's not the most fancy model, but with some tuning up, and a new paint job it'll be good as new."

"What type is it?" I ask, walking over to inspect the motorcycle.

"It's a standard 2013 ducati monster 696." Jaune shrugs. "It's a smaller model then most standard motorcycles, but I think it would be good for you, seeing as you're... Kinda tiny."

I huff. "I'm not tiny, I'm fin sized!"

Weiss snickered giving me a wink. "You sure are."

I blush, and Jaune coughs. "A-Anyway, like I was saying it's a smaller model, with not many miles on it, so it should be good for you, uh..."

"Ruby Rose." I offer Jaune my hand. "Newest member of the White Dragon."

"Oh so you're the newbie Pyrrha was talking about!" Jaune's eyes light up with recognition as he shakes my hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Ruby."

"It's nice to meet you too Jaune."

"So are you going to ride the bike out or do you want me to help you get it into your pickup?" Jaune turns his attention to Weiss.

"Don't ask me, it's up to Ruby." Weiss shrugs.

"So what do you say Ruby, wanna take this baby out for a ride?" Jaune smirks widely.

"Hell yes!" My eyes light up with excitement.

Jaune chuckles,handing me a helmet that I quickly put on before moving the bike out of the barn as we talk casually, Weiss heading to the truck. "You sound excited, this your first time riding or something?"

"Well kinda. I rode the bikes they provided for the classes, but that was a while ago and this will be my first time riding a bike that I can call my own." I smile up at Jaune.

"Well that's awesome, nothing compares to the feeling of riding your first motorcycle." Jaune closes his eyes, seemingly reminiscing about something.

"When'd you ride your first bike? What was it like?" I question excitedly. Yang told me the first time she rode Bumblebee, it had felt like lightning was coursing through her veins. Ever since then I've wanted to experience the same feeling as my big sister.

"I rode my first bike when I was eighteen." Jaune's eyes shine as he speaks. "When you ride... It's like nothing else is real, just you on the road, the wind in your hair flowing against you... It's amazing."

"Wow." I whisper. "I can't wait to experience that!"

"Just go slow, you don't want to crash." Jaune stops as we come to the cement road, handing me the handle bars, and the keys. "You can pay me next weeks, after you get a feel for the bike and see if you like it. Good luck."

I swallow, suddenly feeling extremely nervous, anxiety gripping at my heart. I take the keys in one hand, gripping tightly to the handles with both hands. I mount the bike, both feet planted firmly on the ground. I take a few deep breathe calming my nerves. I look forward and-

"Come on loser, get moving!" Weiss calls from behind me, honking the trucks horn loudly. I jump before regaining my composure. I put the keys in ignition and turn, smiling brightly as the engine starts up. The vibration of the bike underneath me, the roar of the engine as I rev it up. I release my hold on the breaks and tentatively grasp the gas handle. The I'm moving forward. Slowly, still needing my feet on the ground, but still moving. I turn on the road, gaining speed as I go a few feet farther down the pavement. The foot holders are already down, and as I gain more and more speed, I slowly lift my feet, finally able to do without fear of falling over. I look quickly form the road to the speedometer. Thirty miles per hour. I feel my heart swell, adrenaline coursing through me. I look back to the road, the pavement passing quickly underneath me, the scenery changing rapidly as I gain speed. Thirty five, fourth, fourth five, fifty! My heart hammers in my chest like a drum, and I can feel it, the electric feeling. This is nothing compared to driving a car, or riding a regular bike. This is faster, freer, less restrained and more primal. I grip the handle tighter, knuckles turning white as I lean forward slightly, gaining more speed. Sixty five. I don't even remember where I'm going until I'm back at the warehouse, and all to quickly the electricity is gone, and I'm slowing down and stopping in the back shed of the warehouse, next to the rest of the the gangs bikes. I walk slowly, my whole body shaking. Weiss pulls up around back, coming to a stop a ways away from the bikes and jumps out, running over to help me walk.

"You okay newbie?" Weiss questions me, but she has a knowing look. I simply nod, reveling in the after shock of the electricity and Weiss smiles. "I was a little shaky after my first ride with Whiterose, but don't worry, you get used to it after a few rides."

I nod again, smiling up at her. I know I must look mad, hair wild, eyes wide, smile much to big. But I couldn't care less. All I care about in the moment is the rush I felt while riding, the intensity of it. I want it again.

We walk into the warehouse, and all but Cinder, Neo, and Emerald are there. I rush to Yang, and she welcomes me with open arms.

"How'd you do sis?" Yang looks down at me warmly and I look up at her, eyes shining brightly.

"It was amazing!" I beam. "And I didn't crash!"

"Well that's certainly good." Yang chuckles. "I'd hate to have to peel your remains off the pavement."

I grimace at the morbid comment, but my smile soon returns. "It was amazing Yang, just like you said it was!"

"I'm glad you liked it." She lets me go and I run over to the rest of the girls who lounge around on the couch, recliner, and floor. "Guys! Guys, I go put my bike!"

"That's great Ruby!" Pyrrha smiles up at me from her seat on the couch. Velvet and Coco nod before going back talking to each other.

"What type is it?" Nora asks, looking at me with clear blue eyes.

"A 2013 ducati monster 696." I smile proudly.

"That's a small model, smallest one in the ducati line." Blake smiles. "It's a good model for someone your size."

I nod, taking a seat on the couch next to Nora. "Yeah, the only thing is it needs some tuning and a new paint job."

"I can take you to a paint shop." Blake smiles at me and I smile back.

"That would be great thank you!"

"No prob." Blake shrugs. "What colors are you thinking?"

"I like the black, but I really want red with some black details." I blush softly as Blake chuckles.

"You really like the color red."

"Well yeah, it just such a pretty color." I look over at Blake as she leans back in the recliner.

"Is that why you dyed your hair that color?"

"Oh no, this is my natural hair color." At my words Coco jumps up.

"No way!" She practically shrieks. "This cannot be your real hair color!"

"Uh, yeah... It really is..." I mumble sheepishly.

"But it such a deep shade of red, I thought you could only get that kind of color from a bottle." Coco gasps.

"She's had that hair since she was a baby." Yang calls over from were she continues to work on Bumblebee. "She gets it from her mom."

I wilt slightly at the mention of my mother.

"Hey why don't we all go for a ride, it's still the afternoon and all! It'll be fun!" Nora jumped up suddenly, smiling brightly. "Plus I just really want to take pinkie out for a ride!"

"Red Velvet could use some time out on the road." Velvet smiles timidly.

"I'm game, Tauradonna would love to get out of the shed." Blake smirks.

"You all have such interesting names for your bikes." I turn to Pyrrha. "What's your bike's name Pyrrha?"

"Arkos." Pyrrha smiles proudly.

"Mine's name is Chocolate Bunny." Coco added. "What're you going to name you're bike?"

"I don't know..." I think for a second. "Since I'm going to have it painted red with black accents... What about Ladybug?"

**_A lot of ship names! Can you tell which ship is which person x person?_**


End file.
